For Truth and Valinor
by Alis world
Summary: Legolas and Gimli head for Valinor, the truth is out, but will Legolas and Gimli be able to save the Elves of Valinor? complete at last.
1. Default Chapter

First of all this story is totally different from what I usually write, Its mainly thanks to my daughter who is totally besotted with Legolas (Orlando Bloom). I'm more Of an Aragorn fan myself. But this has mainly been written for her, it was her who started the cogs turning basically by saying two things what if Legolas had a secret and what if Valinor wasn't the haven it was suppose to be? This is basically my answer to her.

Its set after the war of the ring and the death of Aragorn L and Arwen. Constructive criticism welcome, but flames for flames sake are not, if you don't like it don't read it.

For truth and Valinor.

Chapter one Departure.

Legolas sighed as the wind caught his hair. There was now no longer any reason to remain here in middle earth. Aragorn and Arwen were now both dead and only he Gimli and Sam were left. Sam still had his wife and children in the shire and he knew that he wouldn't depart for many years yet. Legolas looked down at the boat gently bobbing up and down on the ocean waves. It was the last present from Aragorn who knew how strong the pull of west had gotten for the elf in recent years, but then he was the only one of the fellowship who knew the truth. Gimli looked up at the elf.

"Well?" He asked in his usual gruff manner. "Are we going to get on this precious boat of yours?" Legolas smiled, still looking out to sea.

"Impatient dwarf?" He teased lightly.

"Only with an elf who has little sea sense and should know that the tide is about to turn," He grumbled. Legolas laughed at his friend.

"Who has the least sense?" He told him, "The one who sets sail with least knowledge, or his companion who knows his companion lacks knowledge?" The dwarf grumbled at him, Legolas laughed again and put his hand on his shoulder and said seriously "come my friend its time for us to leave," The dwarf looked around him one last time, taking in his last view of middle earth. He felt a tinge of sadness at leaving behind so many friends, but knowing that he could not allow his last living friend to depart alone and his other friends would be with them still living in his memory. He did want to see the undying lands and to see peace at last on Legolas's face, a peace that he never seen on his face since he had known him. They both stepped on to the waiting boat. Once past the breakwater the wind whipped around and was now coming from behind, billowing out the sails and causing them to mover faster towards their destination. After securing the sails Legolas went to the prow of the boat, hands held out from his sides his eyes fixed firmly out to the west.

"I'm coming," He said softly, the wind taking his words and rushing them off to the west towards the undying lands. 

They had been at sea for two weeks when the storm hit them. Tying themselves to the masts they had managed to save their sails and deploy their anchor and now in the small cabin they waited for the storm to abate.

"How much longer can this last?" Gimli asked as the swells of the sea threw him off his bunk again. Two days in the small cabin had grated on dwarf and elf; both longed for fresh air and blue skies again.

"I doubt for much longer," Legolas replied. He looked across at the dwarf struggling to get back on his bunk and smiled. "Try to get some sleep Gimli. I do think that the storm will pass tonight," He watched his friend finally manage to get back into his bunk and settle down to sleep and soon he heard the soft snores that told him that his companion was asleep. Reaching down into his tunic he pulled out a chain, attached to it was a silver ring embedded into it was a dazzling royal blue sapphire. He lightly touched the stone then sighed and replaced it beneath his tunic. It wasn't the first time Gimli had seen the ring that Legolas kept hidden away from view; a few times he had seen it. But only when Legolas thought he was alone, Helms deep was the first time, the elf had taken it out and pressed it so deeply into his hand that the dwarf was sure that the imprint of it was on his friends hand all through the battle. Gimli sighed he had tired to talk once to Aragorn about it wondering it significance, but Aragorn had told the dwarf to forget he saw it and not to question Legolas about it. He had been a little hurt that he had not been told, but as time went on he realised that the Prince of Mirkwood had his own reasons for keeping his own console.

The storm had abated by next morning and at last they were able to continue on their way. They made good time and within another two weeks they at last sighted land.

"Is this the place?" Gimli asked. Legolas nodded a peace swept over the elf's heart, he sighed another few days and they would be there. His hand moved to the ring beneath his tunic and sighed. He had broken his promise it was one dark cloud that he could see on the horizon. But unknown to him was that there was far more that he didn't know of.

"Which way do we go?" Gimli asked the elf.

"We follow the coast north," There was no sound of doubt in his voice. The dwarf looked closely at his companion, his expression unreadable.

"Its changed direction then?" The elf nodded. Gimli gave a small laugh. "A change is as good as a rest," He looked at the coast line a far away look in his eyes. "Do you think Gandalf still lives?" 

"May be," Legolas replied to him. "With Gandalf anything is possible,"

The next day just after dawn they spied a city that took away the dwarf's breath, marble clad building shot the suns rays back skyward using all the colours that the morning sun shone down on them.

"We've arrived," He said to no in particular. Gimili looked at his friend and smiled.

"So we have," He said softly. Then turned to face the marvellous city of the elves before them.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Chapter two Arrival.

There were people waiting on the dock. The dwarf wondered how they knew that anyone was arriving today, then gave a mental shrug. The elves were a mysterious race and no man or dwarf would ever be able to understand them. Gimli recognised some of the faces before him, Lord Elrond stood beside a woman he did not recognise and king Thrandiul Legolas's father stood there to, but what caught his eye was an elfin woman standing back from the crowd, her hair was the colour of copper, a colour that he knew to be unusual as most elves that he had meet were mainly blond or dark, her eyes were green and held no particular warmth.

"Son allow others to secure your ship," Thrandiul shouted to them. "You and Gimli must be tired from your journey," Both he and Legolas jumped across the small space to the dock. Thrandiul came forward and embraced his son. "It is good to see you at last,"

"And to see you again," Legolas said to him.

"I trust you left everything well?" He asked his son. Legolas smiled it was obvious that his fathers former kingdom still weighed on his mind.

"Yes father," he replied. He turned and bowed to Lord Elrond and the woman by his side.

"Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrain," Gimli looked at the woman and realised that he should of guessed who she was.

"Prince Legolas," She said softly. " it is good to see you again," she gave a sad smile as Legolas tired to search for the words to tell her that her daughter was gone. "We know of Arwen death,"

"We thank you for keeping your promise to Aragorn, it gave us much comfort to know that you cared for her," Elrond told him softly. Celebrain placed her hand on his arm.

"Now," She told him softly, "It is time for you keep another promise,"

Legolas turned to female elf that Gimli had noticed on their arrival. He took a step towards her and bowed to her. Gimli could feel a tension in the air and wondered what the cause of it was. As Legolas rose he took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. As he did a conflict of emotions ran across her beautiful face. Then the dwarf noticed that the ring that he had seen so many times during danger was now on her finger. She lifted her hand to her face then abruptly turned and fled. Gimli saw his friend make a move to follow her but Elrond stopped him.

"Allow Celebrain to talk to her," He told him.

"She'll never forgive me," He said softly. Thrandiul came forward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Give her time my son," Legolas looked up at his father with an anguished face. Elrond made his way to where Gimli stood. He noted the puzzled look on the dwarfs face.

"Who is she?" He asked when Legolas and his father where out of hearing.

"Her name is Miawynn," Elrond replied. Gimli could still see the anguish on his friends face.

"What is she to him?" He asked then added with a defensive tone. "To cause such grief to him,"

"You have to understand Master Gimli," Lord Elrond told him quietly. "Miawynn is his wife," Gimli looked up at Elrond his face clearly surprised.

"He never said to me," He said hurt that his friend had not told him of his marriage. Elrond sighed and looked to where Legolas had gone, Thrandiul was talking to his son, Lady Celebrain had left and followed Miawynn.

"Estel knew, I doubt that Legolas would mind if I told you the story," Elrond looked for somewhere to sit and found a bench further up the dock and motioned for Gimli to follow him. "Miawynn and Legolas met when he was delivering a message to her father. You would have been hard pressed to find to Elves in love as much as they," Elrond looked out to sea his eyes distant. "But Sauron threatened everything that all of us held dear at that time. We all knew that war was coming again and that Sauron may win especially if he managed to regain the ring," His gaze returned to Thrandiul and his son. "Legolas made her leave,"

"Promising her he would join her when it was over?" Gimli said softly. Elrond nodded.

"Aragorn was a good friend to both of them, they both knew that he would be closely involved in the war, that's one of the reasons why he came to the council at Rivendell," Elrond stood. "she was upset when he didn't come with us,"

Thrandiul turned to them.

"Come let us continue the conversations in the great hall," He said. "After all we have much to discuss," Gimli was sure that something seemed to pass between the two elves. Looking at Elrond.

"I have a feeling that something is not right," The dwarf said. Elrond nodded his head to the dwarf.

"Here is not the place to discuss it,"

Miawynn need a quiet place to think. She felt many emotions anger coupled with happiness that he was now with her the anger because he had delayed their reunion. But thinking of Arwen lessened the anger. Miawynn was aware that lady Celebrain had entered the garden.

Lady Celebrain came and sat at Miawynn's side and sighed.

"Anger can be soul destroying Miawynn," She told the younger elf at her side.

"He broke his promise to me," She said softly.

"Yes that is true," she told her. "But his reasons where genuine and honourable,"

"He put them above me," She said anger in her voice. "And now he is here I'm suppose to just forgive him just like that," Again Celebrain sighed.

"do you not think that when he hears what has been going on here that it alone will be punishment enough," Miawynn looked at the older elf. She had not thought of what Legolas would do when he heard about the disappearance of the other elves. Celebrain looked at her and realised that her remark had made an impression on her "I fear that times that are coming may be worse than those that have passed," She stood and turned to leave. "Think well on what I have said," Miawynn watched the older elf leave. With a sigh she lifted her hand and looked at the ring that now adorned her finger it felt good to have it back where it belonged, she smiled and stood and made her way to the great hall she was sure that is where they would have gone.

A hush started as Miawynn entered the room, many stared anxiously at her. With great dignity she made her way through the now parted crowd towards Legolas who was talking with his father and Elrond. Legolas knew that she had entered the room the hush that had descended could have had no other cause, his jaw clenched. He expected harsh words from her, but all he felt was her hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her.

"Welcome husband," She said it softly but Gimli knew that the whole room had heard what she had said. He then saw the cloud that had descended on his friend earlier lift. Legolas pulled Miawynn to him.

My love he whispered to her. Gimli looked around the room and noticed that there was not many dry eyes in the room, even his own checks felt suspiciously wet. The talking returned to the room. Legolas broke his embrace though his arm did not leave her, he turned to Gimli.

"Miawynn this is my friend Gimli," Miawynn turned to the dwarf and smiled at him. That smile rocked him back on his heels.

"It is good to meet such a close friend of my husband," She gave a graceful bow towards the dwarf. Everyone in the hall was so preoccupied with the meeting between the two of them that they did not notice another arrival.

"It is good that such a reunion has come to a happy ending," A musical voice drifted

Across the hall. Gimli looked across and saw again at least part of the reason why he had came, Lady Galadriel made her way towards them. Legolas gave Miawynn's hand a quick squeeze then moved forward with Gimli when reaching her both bowed deeply to her.

"No," She told them gently. "Members of the fellowship bow to no one my friends," Legolas smiled remembering a very similar comment made to a group of hobbits. Lady Galadriel embraced Legolas warmly then turned to the dwarf. "I'm glad master Gimli that you have chosen to accompany Prince Legolas, as I fear that you will both be needed," Legolas looked puzzled at her.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked puzzled. Elrond and Thrandiul came up to their sides.

"I think this something that needs to be discussed in private," Elrond said. Thrandiul nodded his head in agreement, then led the way to a smaller room.

As Gimli sat in a chair next to friend Miawynn sat on the other side of him her face grave. Legolas looked towards his fathers face and noticed the care worn face and was sure that there was lines on that face that had not been present before.

"What is wrong Ada ?"He asked him. Thrandiul looked at his son and said softly.

"Valar has abandoned us," He said to him.

"Now come now Thrandiul," Elrond protested. "We do not know that for sure,"

"Well what other explanation is there we do not feel their presence," Galadriel looked towards them noting the shock on both Legolas face and on the dwarfs features.

"Mithrandir and Frodo are trying to find out what is going on," She said softly trying to calm the former king of Mirkwood. "could you feel anything in middle earth?" She asked her question straight of Legolas.

" The power of Valar seamed more distant, but we all put it down to the fact that most now lived here," Elrond sighed knowing the distress that his words would bring for the prince.

"It started not long after we arrived," He sighed. "At first we didn't take much note of it not until numbers of elves started to vanish,"

"Vanish how?" Legolas exclaimed. His arm tightened around Miawynn.

"That we do not know," Elrond sighed.

"At times it only takes one from a single house and at others takes the whole family," Thrandiul told them. "No one seems able to stop it,"

"We appealed to Valar but they did not answer us," Galadriel said softly to them.

"Why not send back to middle earth for help?" Legolas asked them. Elrond looked to him.

" You came through a serious storm on your way here?" He asked. Both Legolas and Gimli nodded. "That storm will only allow us one way through it. Believe me we tired to send for help but the storm wrecked the ships that we sent,"

"Mithrandir was sure that some form sorcery was in use," Thrandiul sighed. "But we haven't heard from him for a while,"

"He said that we should all remain here until he returns," Galadriel told them.

"How long has he been gone?" Gimli asked.

"Some months now,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all I apologise for not up dating sooner , I will explain better when finished,

Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you will continue.

Alison.


	3. Chapter 3 The dream

Chapter 3 The dream.

It took time for Legolas finally fall asleep, even with Miawynn wrapped in his arms, what he had been told about the disappearance of the other Elves had disturb him a great deal. Knowing that he could have done little about it did not help him, and although his father had been here to protect Miawynn he still felt the guilt at leaving her here alone. Finally sleep did catch him.

Legolas knew he was dreaming yet at the same time it felt totally different to a normal dream, the wood he was walking through was totally different from any other that he had ever known. The trees greeted him in a language that he didn't know but some how was familiar to him even though he could not clearly understand what they were trying to tell him. In a slight daze he carried on walking he way through the trees making his way towards the sound of running water the trees suddenly cleared and found the sound came from a small stream running quickly into a large lake, the large body of water reflected the white fluffy clouds above. Legolas felt a strange kind of peace come over him as he looked out at still waters of the lake. He jumped over the small stream that had led him here and continued to walk around the beach of this strange place. He nearly did not see the three figures in front of him, when he did one broke away from the group and started walk towards him as he did the other two faded away. Legolas stopped walking not in any kind of fear or mistrust he just did not think that he was suppose to go any further. The figure quickly closed the gap between them it was only then that he realised who it was, a smile stretched across his face.

"You're late," The figure said. Then he pulled him into a bear huge.

"Estel!" Legolas voice was filled with wonder as he hugged back the man he thought that he would never see again.

They moved away from the lake slightly and sat on a grass bank.

"Is Miawynn well?" Estel asked him in concern.

"Yes she is," He told him. A look of relief passed over the mans face. He then turned to him, "you know that something is wrong?"

"Yes," He sighed. "What do you know of it?"

"Unfortunately no more than you do," Estel told him. Legolas nodded.

"Gandalf is out searching but has not yet returned," Estel looked out over the lake and his eyes became a mystery.

"A time will come when everything seems at its darkest," He said softly. "You kept your word and due to that sacrifice, help will come,"

"What is to happen?" Legolas asked him quickly.

"What I do know I cannot say," He gripped Legolas's shoulder. "believe me if I could I would,"

"I believe that," Legolas replied. Estel turned him to face him.

"I tell you truly," He said to him. "All you have to do is call me, I promise to be there to help,"

The area began to fade causing him to wake suddenly, but a voice still called to him

"Remember to call me,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry chapter so short.

I know that some will complain at how this is going, but hey! Its my story. I have tired hard not to make Miawynn a Mary Sue, but at times I think that any woman alive and breathing can be called that. The story is however written and will be going up regular. Many thanks Alison.


	4. Chapter 4 Evil Strikes

Chapter 4 Evil strikes.

Time seem to pass without notice. Legolas used that time to get to know his wife again. Gimli spent much of his time with Galadriel talking of many things he did spend some of his time with Legolas and his wife but knew well enough the pair of elves needed time alone and while they waited for Gandalf's return. Gimli was aware of the tension that everyone in the eleven city had and only wished he could do something about it. At least now he could look at his friend and see the pain in the elf's eyes had gone but only to replaced be worry and guilt, also something else bothered the elf and after a few days Gimli decided to confront him, Miawynn had left the house to see Galadriel. He fond Legolas in the garden he walked up and sat by his friend.

"What is bothering you elf?" He asked gruffly. Legolas looked at him and smiled.

"Is not obvious?" Legolas sighed, his smile disappearing.

"I know you well enough that it is not just the disappearance of the others that is bothering you," Legolas gave another sigh and realised that he could hide very little from the dwarf.

"Its nothing," The dwarf snorted, Legolas sighed. "Just a dream, an impossible dream,"

"Why worry over it then?" Gimli asked him.

"Its never the same," He sighed and looked down to the ground. "I wish it was real,"

Gimli gave a sigh.

"Aragorn," He said softly. Legolas sighed and nodded. "Your bound to wish he was here, when Elrond told what was happening I to wished he was here," Gimli looked at his friend. "we can only work with what we have," Legolas smiled at him again, Gimli stood and turned back to the house. Legolas watched him leave and slowly stood himself and softly said to himself.

"It just seems so real," with that he caught up to his friend and they returned to the house together.

Loud voices ran through the house, Legolas and Gimli had both retired to the library of Elronds house but still could clearly the voices both looked at each other in concern and stood and made their way out and into the main hall. Thrandiul was with Elrond in the main hall.

"Lonric please try to calm down my friend," Elrond pleaded

"Be calm!" The elf raved. "First they took my wife and now my daughter,"

Legolas with Gimli at his side ran down hoping to help. Lonric saw Legolas coming towards and his eyes lighted up, he pulled away from Thrandiul and Elrond and made his way quickly to where Legolas stood and grabbed at the elf shoulders, Gimli unconsciously reached for his sword only to remember that he no longer wore it. Legolas how ever held out his hand to calm the dwarf.

"With you and your companion here we will be able to find them," The elf's eyes clearly showed his grief and hope.

"Lonric Mithrandir said we should not leave the city," Elrond told him. The elf looked at Legolas dismissing Elrond.

"We have no idea if he even still lives," He spat. Legolas hands came up and placed them on his shoulders.

"We have to wait he will return," But Legolas knew that the man had voiced the fear that all the elves felt. Lonric's face turned to hatred and he looked round the room.

"So that is how it will be," He hissed. Elrond came forward and tired to place a comforting hand on him. He pulled away from it. "it is easy to tell that no one from your families has been taken,"

"Lonric please," Thrandiul pleaded. "Until he returns we have no idea what we are facing," The elf turned and left room. Elrond sighed as he watched Lonric leave.

"We must find out if any one else has gone," He said softly.

"Lonric's anger is understandable," Thrandiul said to them. Elrond nodded. A sudden fear hit Legolas.

"Has Miawynn returned from Galadriels ?" He asked quickly. Thrandiuls face paled

And he shook his head. Legolas was already making his own way to the door quickly followed by Gimli. Before he reached it however it opened and much to the relief of everyone present Miawynn came in. Legolas quickly gathered her into his arms.

"What is wrong?" She asked puzzled.

"Lonric was here," He told her. "His daughter has gone,"

"Poor Lonric," She said softly, her voice saddened. "How many more are we going to loose?" Legolas wonder much the same thing his self.

Sleep did not come easy that night, five elves had been lost in the latest attack if it could be called that Legolas thought ruefully. It was nearly dawn when rose seeing no point in disturbing Miawynn with his restlessness and dressed. He made his way downstairs into the main room and was surprised to see Elrond still sitting at his desk.

"Your up early," The elf said when he saw Legolas coming in.

"I think I have to much on my mind to sleep for long," he told the elder elf. Elrond gave a weary smile.

"Yes I know that feeling ," He said " Celebrain will only allow me to for so long before she takes action," Legolas sighed as he sat down.

"We have to hope that Mithrandir returns soon and that he has been able to find out some way of defeating who ever is doing this," Elrond gave a smile.

"He is on his way, I am sure of it,"

"I hope your right,"

An hour or so later Gimli and Thrandiul came down and Lady Celebrain followed them, she looked around the room.

"Is Miawynn not up yet?" she asked.

"No my dear," Elrond said with a smile, that died away as a look of concern flashed on her features.

"But I heard some noise coming from her room and assumed that she was up," Legolas quickly stood along with Gimli and rushed up to the room he shared with his wife, Elrond and Thrandiul followed. Upon entering the room there was no sign of Miawynn, all that could be seen was a letter on the pillow to their bed, Legolas reached for it. Gimli had entered room and had moved round so that the others could also enter , when he saw a black flower on the floor, it was strange to him as he had not seen its likeness in any of vases around the house, Slowly he reached down and picked it up. Elrond looked up just as dwarf stood up right with the flower in his hand his face paled.

"Gimli drop it quickly," He shouted and clamped his hand over his mouth and nose. Gimli quickly dropped the flower and not really knowing why he copied Elronds actions. "Quickly we must leave the room now," Thrandiul grabbed Legolas and pushed him quickly out of the room the note still in his hands unopened. Elrond slammed the door shut behind him. Legolas was already in the action ripping open the note which as he read his face paled.

"What is it?" Thrandiul asked him.

"Lonric has taken her,"

"What !" Gimli roared.

"He wants us to know how it feels to have some taken," Legolas told them his voice filled with pain. Elrond turned to a servant who had came up behind them.

" Get our horses saddled we will go after him, with luck we may catch him before he gets out of the city,"

"How did he get her out of the house?" Gimli asked an edge to his voice said that he believed that some one else was in on what happened.

"The flower you picked up Master Gimli it has the power to subdue the will of any one breathes in its fragrance," Elrond told him. He pulled in a deep breath. "its used as a sedative by our race, once she was under the influence of that flower she would have done anything he told her to do,"

As news spread out into the city all searched for both Miawynn and Lonric. Reports came back to the house it became obvious that they were not in the city. Legolas's mood grew bleaker every minute. After another report came in with no word of success he stood and told the servant to saddle his horse.

"Legolas you can not go alone," His father protested. Gimli stood with a grim expression.

"He will not be going alone," He said. Legolas looked at him. "There is no way your going alone laddie," Legolas nodded.

"No other will be going," His father looked about to protest. "These creatures hunt us and I will not risk anyone else," Thrandiul's face took on an unhappy look. Elrond stood.

"I will get you some medicines," He told them. "You may need them when you catch up with Lonric," Legolas nodded. It took only a few minutes for the horse to be saddled, Legolas mounted and reached down for Gimli and pulled him up behind him.

"Legolas," Elrond said to him. "I know what he has done is wrong but Lonric is a good elf,"

"Grief can cause us not to think clearly," Thrandiul told his son. "Come back safely,"

Legolas nodded at his father, then turned the horse and rode full speed out of the city.

Chapter 5 Searching.

The first that in that impressed its self on Miawynn mind was the fact she was on horse back, the second was that her hands were bound together as she looked around herself she could clearly tell she outside the city, she suppressed the fear that brought to her mind.

"Oh Lonric what have you done?" She sighed sadly. The other elf turned to her.

"I have lost my wife and daughter to these creatures," He said to her. "And I will have help to destroy them," Miawynn realised that he had taken her to force Legolas to come after them, a fear ripped through her as she knew that he would follow. She also realised that nothing she could say would be able convince the elf to turn round and return to the city, instead she concentrated on the trees pleading for their help.

Legolas pulled his horse up sharply making his mounts rump to skid on the ground and nearly throwing Gimli off.

"What?" He asked his friend. Legolas did not answer but quickly dismounted and moved over to one of the trees and placed his hand on the bark of the tree. Gimli suddenly remembered Legolas was an wood elf. "What do they say?" He ask him.

"They past this way," Legolas gave a grim smile and turned to remount his horse. "We shall not have to keep stopping to find tracks they will guide us," Gimli gave a grim smile. The wind began to whistle through the trees and it whipped at Legolas and Gimli as they sat on the back of horse.

"Call me," Legolas looked at the trees a round him.

"Did you hear anything?" He quickly asked Gimli. The dwarf shook his head.

"No," He was surprised at the question as he knew that his friends hearing was better than his own. Legolas shook his own head dismissing what he had heard and spurred the horse in the direction the trees had given him. The last thing I need to do now is believe in the impossible he thought to himself.

Lonric kept control of the horse that Miawynn was riding pulling them both further from the safety of the city. She was grateful the other elf was not a wood elf and so did not realise that the trees were passing on their whereabouts, and also telling her that they where not far away. But suddenly another warning came to her ears.

"Lonric," She cried. "There is something out there," The other elf stopped their horses. "The trees are telling me," The other elf stared around him for a moment and quickly dismounted and drawing his sword. The horses gave a frightened nigh and pawed at the earth. Lonric placed a claming hands on their necks The bushes near to burst apart and they got to finally see the creatures that had been hunting the elves, they stood at the same height as they did but there all resemblance ended their faces looked more like a snakes and arms looked more like claws with a high pitched cry they advanced on the two elves. Lonric looked at Miawynn his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry," He said sadly. Miawynn could say nothing back. The cry of the creatures caused the horse that Miawynn was on to shy upwards being unable to grab onto anything meant she slipped out of the saddle and fell to the floor. Lonric moved forward sword still drawn and placed himself between the creatures and Miawynn.

With a hiss the three creatures advanced on them drawing their own weapons. Lonric fought hard but tired where the creatures did not despite the wounds he gave them that would have crippled most others they did not seem to be even bothered by them indeed wounds did not even seem to bleed. However the wounds they inflected on the elf were taking their toll, one fatal sword blow drove him down to his knees, they gave a triumphant cry then one moved forward and drove a now glowing hand into the elf's back, Miawynn watched in horror as slowly the elf began to turn to dust in front of her.

The trees were telling him to hurry he could hear it clearly, also saying that something was attacking Lonric and his wife. On his arrival he saw what was left of Lonric dissolve into dust and the creature start its advance on Miawynn, even before he was out of the saddle he reached for his bow and arrow flew from it before his feet hit the ground. Gimli pulled his sword out as he to landed on the ground and rushed to meet the other creature before it could carry on with its advance toward Miawynn. The arrow that Legolas had shot had hit its mark, although the creature was on the ground it still tired to make its way towards, pulling his sword out Legolas ran forward and buried his blade into it. Another creature had managed to get behind the elf without being seen, with a howl of triumph it plunged it sword toward him, Legolas had just turned the blade sank deep into his side.

"Call me!" the voice sounded more urgent. Legolas felt his knees give way as the thing pulled its blade clear.

Gimli was to busy with more of the creatures to see Legolas fall down to his knees. Pain shot through his body ,but he could hear the voice coming to him with a more urgent call.

"Call me," It urged him. The creature hovered above him a sneer of triumph on its dark face brought its sword down to deliver its fatal blow.

Gimli turned to see the downward stroke of its sword.

"No!" his shout sounded through the small clearing. He suddenly saw the elf's face lift to the sun pouring down between the trees. Then clearly heard his call.

"Aragorn!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know what some of you are thinking, but I like to think that in the undying lands anything is possible. The next chapter dose go some way in explaining .Please review.

Alison


	5. Beyond belief

Chapter 6 beyond belief.

Suddenly all the warmth was sucked out of the small clearing and the sun shining so brightly dimmed almost to black, the creature that was attacking Legolas stopped for a second then with a snarl continued the attack only to have his sword blocked by another before it could deliver its fatal blow. The sword swung upward taking the hand with the sword in it with it. The creature howled in pain, the sword then swung round and took the its head from its shoulders. The rest of the creatures fled from the clearing as daylight once again returned to the forest.

Gimli rushed across the clearing and freed Miawynn from her bonds, once free she dashed across to where Legolas and another now sat.

Legolas had still been expecting the downward blow felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you wait so long?" A voice asked him, slightly tinged with anger. Legolas turned towards the voice then gave a weak smile.

"Well old friend," he said with a slight smile. "I think that some would doubt my sanity if I told them that I had dreamed that to get your help all I had to do was call,"

Miawynn rushed across to him her arms wrapping around her husband, she looked up to the man who had just saved all their lives, with a sense of astonishment her hand reached out to touch his face.

"Estel," She shook her head. "But its not possible," Aragorn gave a small smile both to her and the astonished Gimli.

"Who is to say what is possible and what is not," He said lightly looking down at Legolas. " Let me look at that wound,"

"Its nothing," He protested. Aragorn frowned.

"Legolas the last time you said that you nearly died," Aragorn said crossly. "Now do as I say," Legolas grumbled as he removed his hands from the gash that ran down his side. Upon seeing it Aragorn sighed, Gimli swallowed.

"I'll fetch what medicines we have," He said quickly and turned to where the horses were still tied. As Aragorn looked his features did take on a relieved look.

"It does not look like these creatures use any kind of poison," He said with some relief. "The wound looks clean," Gimli returned to them carrying a bag that Elrond had given them when they had left and handed it to Aragorn. With skilled hands he cleaned and bound the wound.

"We should ride back to the city," Aragorn told them, he turned to Gimli. "What happened to Lonric?"

"Dead," Gimli answered. He could not find it in himself to feel any regret at the death of the elf. Aragorn nodded the helped Legolas to his feet he winced when he stood.

"Sorry to rush you my friend," Aragorn told him "We have return to the city before it gets dark. The darkness increases their power and you are not in a fit condition to defend your self or anyone else,"

"What are they?" Gimli asked.

"I'm not sure," Aragorn answered. "But Gandalf will know,"

"Will he be returning soon?" Legolas asked as he mounted his horse wincing as he did so. Aragorn saw it.

"Yes," He told him. "We will take it easy," Gimli had rounded up the horses and Aragorn mounted the horse that Lonric had used and pulled up Gimli behind him. Gimli looked across at his eleven friend then whispered.

"Should he be riding with that wound?"

"We don't have any choice," Aragorn told him softly. "We must get back before the creatures come back with reinforcements,"

"from what Elrond said it dose not make any difference where we are,"

"Believe me it does," Aragorn told him softly.

Gimli looked and saw the worried look on Aragorn's features as he looked to where Legolas sat on his horse along with Miawynn. Legolas looked back at Aragorn a wry smile on his face.

"Then we had better move then," Aragorn silently cursed eleven hearing.

During the ride back to the city Aragorn saw his friend slump further down in the saddle and had silently cursed the need for speed and was grateful when they finally entered the city.

Many an elf had gathered in the streets as the group passed, many where made quiet when they saw Aragorn with them, but his concern lay with his friend. Miawynn looked towards him her own face anxious.

"How much further?" He asked her quickly, still keeping his eyes on Legolas.

"Not much further," She told him. "Thrandiul and I moved down to Lord Elrond's when the troubles started," Aragorn sighed and began to think that trouble may be the word when he arrived there. Within minutes they arrived and had dismounted in the yard. Aragorn helped Legolas dismount, the elf tired to remain standing alone but had soon reached for the support of the horses neck. Aragorn quickly took up the elf's arm and helped him walk towards the entrance of the house, Gimli rushed ahead calling for help, while Miawynn walked on the other side putting direct pressure on to the blood soaked bandage that had been placed on the wound earlier. Sounds of activity soon reach their ears and Thrandiul was the first in the main hall to greet them closely followed by Elrond and Celebrain, shock on their faces at seeing him followed quickly by disbelief. The doctor in Elrond soon took over when he saw the blood soak bandage on Legolas.

"Take him upstairs," He told Aragorn and began to give instructions to servants that had come into the hall to see what was happening. Thrandiul came and helped Aragorn to take his son up stairs and lay him on a bed. Elrond entered with another elf who brought in fresh bandages, he moved quickly to the injured elf's side and began to remove what Aragorn had put on earlier, Miawynn had washed off the blood on her hands but stood at the side of the bed her eyes never leaving her husbands face. Gimli moved to Aragorn's side his own face showing worry.

"There is no sign of any poison," Aragorn said to Elrond. Elrond merely nodded at him. Another elf came into the room carrying a cup.

"See if you can get to drink him it," Elrond told Aragorn quickly. Aragorn made his way to the top end of the bed and supported his friends weight while Miawynn took the drink and offered it to her husbands lips.

"Drink this," She instructed him.

"What is it?" He asked weakly.

"Its just to deaden the pain Legolas," Thrandiul told him. He did not also say that it would also send him to sleep. With Miawynn's help he managed to drink the mixture down and soon was asleep. Aragorn moved from behind his friend allowing Elrond to continue his work.

"What happened to Lonric?" Thrandiul asked them.

"He is dead," Gimli told him grimly. "The creatures attacked him and Miawynn, lucky we had just caught up with them," Gimli looked at Thrandiul his eyes saddened. "You can count your missing elves as dead,"

"How?" Gimli shrugged.

"Their touch," Miawynn pulled herself away from the bed.

"It not just their touch," She told them shuddering with the memory. "its entire hand glowed then it pushed it into him and he just," She pulled in a deep breath her face pale. "dissolved all that was left was a pile of dust," Thrandiul placed an arm around her in comfort. Elrond looked at her and quickly said something to the elf that had come in with the drink. He nodded and quickly left. "Legolas would have been killed if it had not been for Estel," Elrond signalled to Aragorn to come to him though he still did not look at the human.

"Make sure that she drinks the potion," He told him. "She to needs rest," Aragorn nodded.

"Yes I will," He said softly. The elf turned and left the room Aragorn sighed.

"Give him time Aragorn," Thrandiul told him. "It is a shock to him and indeed the rest of us to see you here," Aragorn nodded.

"Yes," He said softly.

"Ha!" Gimli snorted. "If you think it a shock to see him here, you should have seen his arrival," Both Thrandiul and Aragorn smiled.

"Master dwarf I would have liked to have seen it," Thrandiul said to him. "You managed to save Legolas and Miawynn and for that I will always be grateful," Aragorn bowed.

"I only wish that we had not had to aggravate the wound by rushing back here,"

"You did what you had to," Thrandiul sighed. "I doubt that Legolas will hold it against you,"

The elf had returned with another cup of drink, which Aragorn took from him.

"Miawynn," He told her softly. She turned to face him. "You need to drink this,"

"But!" She glanced at her sleeping husband her face anxious.

"There is nothing more to be done tonight," Thrandiul told her. "And you need rest," She bit her lip still unsure.

"Legolas will not thank you for getting ill," Gimli told her. Aragorn offered it out to her.

"We will all be within a call," He said. She reluctantly took the drink and began to drink it. Then lay on the bed next to Legolas.

"We will stay with them," Thrandiul told him. "You should go down to Lord Elrond," Aragorn nodded and quietly left the room to face his foster father.

Elrond had not looked directly at Aragorn since their arrival, but now knew that he would have to face him as he entered the room.

"How is it that you are here?" He asked with some bitterness. Aragorn sighed was just about to answer when another voice interrupted him.

"Because the power of a promise made brought him," They all turned and saw Gandalf entering the room with a very weary Frodo behind him. "Legolas's promise to stay in middle earth until Aragorn's death involved a great sacrifice on his part,"

"It surely couldn't be just that?" Galadriel said.

"Probably not," Gandalf told them in all seriousness. "May be the Valar sent him to help as well," He sighed as he sat in a chair by the fire. "I think they know we can not hear them the same as they can not hear us,"

"They dare not risk sending any elf so they sent Estel instead," Galadriel said with a tone of wonder. Frodo looked around the room.

"Where is Legolas?" He asked in some concern.

"He was injured finding Miawynn," Elrond told him. Gandalf looked sharply at the gathered elves.

"What happened?" He asked them. Elrond then told him what had happened.

"Lonric was mad with grief with what happened to his family,"

"That still did not give him the right to do what he did," Gandalf said stiffly.

"That's something we both can agree on," Aragorn said softly. Gandalf gave a small smile, then looked at Frodo who sat in the corner head drooping with sleep.

"Go and get some sleep Frodo," He told the hobbit.

"I think that Mithrandir you should do the same," Elrond said. "I do not doubt that you will want Legolas to hear what you have found out, and as I doubt that Thrandiul, Miawynn or Estel will let you disturb him till he has had time rest and heal" Elrond glanced at Aragorn with a smile on his face. Aragorn felt a sense of relief at this and knew his foster father had gone some way to forgiving him for being here and not his daughter.

"That is very true," Aragorn laughed. "But I do think that we should all follow that advice,"

"I agree," Galadriel told them. "Today has been a hard day all round and tomorrow looks much the same. I think we all will be much better for nights rest,"

They all nodded and began to file out of the room. Aragorn made his way to the room shared by Legolas and Miawynn and was surprised by to find Gandalf and Frodo following him.

"How badly was the prince hurt?" Gandalf asked him.

"The injury its self was not to bad," Aragorn told him. "But the pace at which we had to return to the city aggravated it," Gandalf nodded.

"Was anything said to you about all of this before you returned?" Aragorn shook his head.

"It was all strange what happened," Aragorn told him. "I knew that something was wrong but what I did not know,"

"So you have no idea who it was that sent you back,"

"No," Aragorn shook his head.

"Perhaps he was not meant to know," Frodo told them. Gandalf looked with some surprise at the hobbit.

"He may be right," Aragorn told him. "If the worst happens I can not tell what I do not know," They walked along in silence for a way.

"I am going to check on Legolas," Aragorn stated then added with a smile. "If Gimli will let me in,"

Gandalf and Frodo bid him goodnight and went to their rooms. Aragorn stood beside the door to Legolas's room and knocked lightly on the door and entered. Gimli stood and crossed over to him.

"Thrandiul went to his bed," He said softly and glanced at the bed on which both Legolas and Miawynn slept. "After all these years it seams strange to see him sleep with his eyes closed," Aragorn nodded.

"Its healing sleep," He told the dwarf. "Its what he needs most," He turned to Gimli who was leaving the room to go to his own. "Gandalf has returned,"

"Good," The dwarf grumbled as he left. Aragorn walked towards the bed and quietly lad a blanket over both elves, then turned and left the room.


	6. an ancient evil

Chapter 7 An ancient evil.

Aragorn returned to the room early next morning and knock lightly on the door, Miawynn answered it and he entered the room.

"Is he awake yet?" He asked softly. Miawynn was about to answer when his friends voice reached him.

"Of course when big clod hopping humans run up and down the corridor," Aragorn smiled and walked over to the bed. He was pleased to see that some colour had returned to the Elf's checks.

"How are you feeling my friend?" He asked him.

"Perfectly alright," Was the answer back from Legolas. Aragorn raised an eye brow at his friend and with a look on his face which clearly showed that he knew his friend was lying. "Alright it aches a little,"

"Well that is a little nearer the truth than your first statement," He sighed. "But you will be needed downstairs today," Legolas looked at him with some surprise. "But you need not think I am allowing you up because you fooled me Greenleaf," Aragorn told him sternly, he heard Miawynn's silvery laugh from behind him. " Its only because Gandalf returned last night," There was another knock at the door and Thrandiul entered.

"Good morning to you all" he said. Then looked towards his son. "You look much better today,"

"Yes I was just about to tell him he could get up but he was not to strain himself other wise he will be back up here quicker than he could blink," Aragorn stated firmly. Thrandiul laughed to see the consternation on his sons face. Aragorn turned to the old king of Mirkwood.

"Have you heard that Mithrandir has returned?" the elf nodded.

"I believe that every one is gathering downstairs," He said. Legolas on hearing this slowly swung his legs off the bed and stood with a wince. Thrandiul and Aragorn left allowing him to dress with Miawynn's help. When they both arrived Aragorn noted that some of the colour in his friends face had left and he gratefully sank into a chair next to him, Gimli then sat on the chair on the other side, while Miawynn sat on the floor just in front of her husband resting her arms across his legs. Elrond came over to the prince with a cup in hand that held some steaming liquid.

"Here drink this it will help with the pain," He gave it to the prince.

"My thanks," Legolas said taking the cup with no arguments. Attention then slowly turned to Gandalf who had stood.

"Now I think," He told them all, "That it is now time that we all know what we are up against,"

"What have you managed to find out my friend?" asked Elrond. Gandalf's expression was grim.

"The creatures are called the Knoi," He told them. "They were powerful and deadly. They can steal the life force of any Elf that they touch," He sighed and looked at the horror stricken face looking at him. " They also are hard to kill as they seem to be able to heal themselves,"

"But Aragorn took ones head during the attack," Gimli said to them.

"It would still heal itself, no doubt that such an injury would take longer to heal but it would heal," Gandalf told him.

"Who could create such a creature?" Galadriel asked softly. Gandalf turned to face her and the other elves.

"Only one," He said to them. "Melkor," He clearly heard the gasps of surprise from the assembled elves.

"That is impossible," Thrandiul gasped out. "He was sent out into the void never able to return," Gandalf sighed.

"I know and I can assure you he has not returned," He quickly reassured them all. "But he set us all a trap that none of us could see,"

"What kind of trap?" Aragorn asked quickly.

"With the death of Sauron, Melkor knew that he would never be able to return,"

"So with Sauron's death these creatures came to life," Gimli stated. Gandalf nodded grimly.

"They are able to block any attempt we have at getting any help or just to able to talk to the other Valar," Gandalf told them sadly. "They can not help us and we can not help them, because I should imagine that they are having to deal with some side of this that we are not aware of,"

"So we are alone," Elrond said sadly. Gandalf nodded.

"Though may be not entirely," Legolas said softly,

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked. Legolas looked at Aragorn who sat next to him.

"May be they have sent all the help that they could," He shrugged. "They could have been prevented sending back eleven help but not human,"

"Legolas is right," Gandalf said. "I think that we must do everything that we can,"

"Which is my friend?" Elrond asked him.

"The Knoi have one leader," Gandalf told them. "If we deal with him the rest of them will be destroyed to,"

"how do we deal with it the creatures seem to be able to sense us," Thrandiul objected.

"I think that is where Aragorn and Gimli help," Gandalf said with a smile.

"There is no way that they are going with out me," Legolas protested.

"As things stand right now," Aragorn stated softly to his friend. "There is no chance of you going anywhere," Gandalf held up his hand to stop any more protests from Legolas.

"As things stand right now no one will be going any where for a while," he said grimly. "Much still has to be discussed and a plan formed,"

"If these creatures can heal themselves," Miawynn said softly. "How can we hope to kill their leader?" Gandalf turned to face her.

"I think there may be a way," He told them. "but it will take time to sort it out,"

"Do we have time," Thrandiul stated to them. "We can not be the only city affected by all this," Gandalf sighed.

"No this is not the only city affected," Gandalf sighed. "Some have lost up to half of their population,"

"I think that we all got so wrapped up in Sauron that we all forgot that he was only a servant and not the master," Galadriel said sadly. "Melkor's power was far stronger than Sauron's after all Melkor was one of the Valar,"

" Luckily that power has been greatly reduced," Gandalf said. "and is more into the idea of revenge," He looked around the room. "With the death of the Knoi all power from Melkor will finally be gone,"

"What plan do you have in mind? Old friend," Elrond asked.

"Time will be needed to put it all together," He told them, but his gaze rested on Legolas. Legolas face took on a puzzled look then it cleared.

"Aragorn and Gimli's presence will hide any elf's from the creatures," He said. "That's why they attacked Miawynn and Lonric and not me and Gimli," Gandalf nodded pleased that the elf had managed to put it together himself.

"I think we have gone as far as we can today," Gandalf said. "And there are things that I need time to prepare for,"

They all stood, Aragorn not leaving his friends side. Elrond looked across at them.

"The bandages need changing," He told them.

Gimli and Miawynn joined them in while they were changing the bandages.

"What has Gandalf got in mind do you think?" Gimli asked them, after Elrond had left.

"He wants us to destroy the Knoi leader," Legolas said softly, He was being to feel tired.

"But!" Gimli protested. Aragorn held up his hand glancing at Legolas.

"We can discuss this later," He told him. "Legolas needs to rest," Legolas would of protested, but he saw the point of what Aragorn said. Gimli glanced worriedly at him knowing that the stubborn elf would have normally protested.

The next day the wound was well on its way to healing and both Aragorn and Gimli was thankful for the quick healing of elves. Legolas and Miawynn took a walk around the gardens. He saw Aragorn come out of the house.

"Miawynn go back to the house," He said softly. "I need to asked Aragorn something," Miawynn nodded and lightly kissed her husband. He watched her walk back to the house.

Legolas watched Aragorn walk through the garden and followed him, he had sat down on a bench next to a small stream that ran through the garden. Legolas sat next to him.

"Ask your question my friend, "Aragorn said softly. "Its been fairly obvious that you have been waiting to ask," Legolas gave a small laugh.

"Have I been that obvious?"

"Only to me," Aragorn stated. Legolas gave a sigh.

"I need to know," He said. "But are you here because you want to be or because,"

"I had no choice?" Aragorn finished for him. "I was given a choice, I was not forced into coming,"

"So you do know who sent you!" Aragorn nodded. "and you do know more than you are saying,"

"The same Mithrandir dose," Aragorn stated. He sighed and looked at his friend his expression unreadable. " He knows who has to deal with Knoi," Legolas nodded.

"Yes the timing of his return to coincide with my arrival makes that obvious," He stated wryly.

"Then my being here is also obvious," Aragorn stated softly.

"You could hardly let Gimli have all the credit," Legolas teased lightly. Aragorn laughed.

"My friend I owe you much," Aragorn told him. "You stayed in middle earth until I died. You could have left and no one would have said anything against you,"

"There were many dangers we faced even after the death of Sauron,"

"Yes," Aragorn agreed. "And I could have faced them alone but I did not," Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas's arm. "How could I let you face a threat as big as Sauron alone," It was a simple statement that made Legolas feel humbled.

"I would have Gimli," Aragorn smiled.

"As you said I could hardly let him have all the credit," Aragorn looked directly at Legolas, "Be easy my friend I am here because I wish to be, Arwen understands," Legolas smiled as a weight seemed to lifted of his heart.

Two days later Legolas, his wife, Gimli and Aragorn where gathered in Elronds library, when Gandalf came in. He was not surprised to see the former king of Gondor

with them he knew that Aragorn rarely left Legolas's side, knowing to that he also knew more that what he told them.

"Legolas, Miawynn I need to ask something of you both," Why exactly he included Legolas's wife he did not know.

"Certainly Gandalf, what is it you want?" Legolas asked quickly.

"Blood from you both," Gimli gasped.

"What kind of craziness is this," He demanded angrily. "Legolas has only just recovered from one blood letting now your proposing another,"

"Gimli calm yourself," Aragorn told him.

" It is needed," Gandalf said. He looked at both Legolas and Miawynn. "I would not ask otherwise," Aragorn looked at Gandalf his face unsure.

"No one else's blood will do?" He asked. Gandalf shook his head.

"It has to be their blood,"

"How much will be needed?" Legolas asked him. Gandalf smiled at him.

"Not as much as to cause concern,"

"Why is needed?" Gimli asked. Gandalf sighed, knowing the dwarf was not likely to be at ease until he knew.

"It is needed for the blade," He told them.

"What blade?" Miawynn asked, her face puzzled.

"The blade to the knife that will be used on Knoi," Gandalf looked again at the assembled people in the room. "I don't think that a normal blade will have the effect that we want," He gave a quick glance at Aragorn who gave a small nod in conformation.

"But if the blade has traces of elfin blood it should work," Legolas continued. "But why Miawynn's as well as mine?" Gandalf gave a smile.

"Both male and female is required,"

"Your using magic to create it," Gimli stated. Gandalf nodded.

"There will be no mistakes this time," Gandalf stated. "The power of Melkor must end,"

They did not see him next day, but the next morning the wizard came in to see them.

"You will need this," Gandalf said and handed the Mirkwood prince a short bladed sword. Legolas took it from him and looked at it. The blade had a red tinge to it, he knew it was caused by the blood that both he and Miawynn had given. His fingers lightly touched the blade, it felt warm to touch. Confused he looked at Gandalf.

"Your blood gives it heat," He told him. "It will have to go into the heart, then twist the pommel in the direction of the suns travel and it will snap off,"

"That means he will have to be close to him," Gimli disapproved. Miawynn to did not look happy, but a grim look of determination came on her face.

"There is little other choice," Gandalf sighed. "I will not be there at the end," Gimli gasped.

"And what do you mean not there?" He asked. Gandalf smiled.

"Exactly what I say," He answered. He looked at the shocked face of Legolas, then looked at Aragorn his face showed no sign of surprise. "There could be any number of reasons why I am not there," Gandalf again looked at Legolas and knew that the prince would face Knoi alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Towards the enmy

Chapter 8 Towards the enemy.

Elrond had insisted that Legolas should rest for another two days to make sure that the wound was well healed before any talk of when they should leave. Miawynn felt her heart grow heavy when ever she walked into any room that held her husband and his friends discussing the trip, finally she made up her mind, there was no way that she intended that she was going to be left behind. In bed that night, as she lay in his arms.

"Legolas I want to go with you," Legolas turned to her,

"You know that I can not allow that," He said softly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because its to dangerous," He told her.

"For that matter it dangerous every where," She said. She was trying to keep her voice even, she had to go why else would Gandalf wanted her blood in that blade. Legolas knew what she said was true.

"We intend to go into Knoi's lair, be reasonable Miawynn,"

"I do not want to be reasonable," She told him firmly. "I do not want to be parted from you again. Its not as if I do not know how to take care of myself," Legolas sighed knowing that she was able to.

"Let me talk to Aragorn," Legolas swung his legs out of the bed and dressed. He left the room and walked the short way to his friends room, he tapped lightly on his door. "Aragorn its me,"

"Come in my friend," Legolas reached down and entered the room. Aragorn stood on the balcony looking out over the city.

"Do you not sleep?" Aragorn smiled.

"Lets just say I had an idea you would be calling tonight," He said softly. Legolas slumped down into a chair.

"Miawynn wants to come with us," He told the man. Aragorn nodded and came in and sat down in the chair next him.

"I thought she might," He sighed.

"Its to dangerous for her," Legolas stated stubbornly. Aragorn looked at his friend with a smile.

"Do you remember when you first met?" He asked with a smile.

"How can I forget," Legolas said wistfully.

"As I recall she dressed in male clothing patrolling her fathers manor," He said. "And as I recall the first time that I saw her she had a dagger to your throat,"

"That was your fault," Legolas said indignantly. "You had made such a din with breakfast I wouldn't have heard an horse coming," Aragorn laughed.

"The point is my friend is that she is able to take care of herself," His face turned serious, "Plus Gandalf wanted her blood in that blade for a reason. She probably will be far safer with us than here,"

"I still," He said his voice uncertain. "I want her to come but I!" Aragorn reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"What dose your heart tell you not your head," Legolas sighed and nodded. He had made his decision for better or for worst Miawynn would be going with them.

They rose early next morning and prepared to leave.

"Are you sure about Miawynn going with you?" Thrandiul asked Legolas.

"Yes Ada," Legolas embraced him.

"Valar protect you," He said softly.

Elrond and Celebrain stepped up to Aragorn, Celebrain embraced the surprised man, as did Elrond.

"Good luck and goodbye my son," Elrond looked at Aragorn as he mount his horse and knew that no matter what the out come he had seen his foster son for the last time. Gandalf mounted on his horse with Gimli behind him turned to them.

"Are we ready?" He asked. They all nodded. He turned shook hands with Elrond and Frodo, then nudge his horse forward and left the city. Frodo watched them leave.

"I should have gone with them," He said sadly. Elrond placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No little one," He said to him. "You have done enough, this danger is not yours to face," Frodo sighed and his eyes followed them as they left, wishing them all to return safely.

While they rode through the woods that surround the city for miles they felt fairly safe. The trees had agreed to give warning if anything began to follow them or tired to sneak up on them.

"It seems to working well for now," Legolas said. "Your presence seems to be confusing them," Gandalf looked at him.

"And how would you know that?" He asked him. Legolas's face became puzzled.

"I do not know," Aragorn pulled his horse up beside them.

"How did Melkor create these creatures?" He asked. Gandalf gave a frown.

"As far I can tell, in much the same way as he did the orcs ,"

"May be that is where the answer to the question lies," Aragorn said to them. "If the elves that he used where sindar then maybe that's why," Gandalf nodded.

"And it would also explain why Legolas is the one who has to destroy them," Miawynn said.

"Aye that would make sense," Gimli muttered.

It took them three days to reach the edge of the wood, the ground before them seem bleak and grey. Dead tree stumps littered the ground.

"Looks something Mordor," Gimli said softly.

"Melkor hated the light all he wanted was darkness," Gandalf said back.

"Will these creatures be able to bring him back from the void?" Gimli asked. Gandalf looked at the range of hills in front of them.

"I know not,"

Legolas had heard the conversation and looked at Aragorn who shrugged his shoulders. They decided to rest the night in the protection of the trees and continue on the next morning.


	8. scarifice

Chapter 9 Sacrifice.

As they rode the air got more oppressive and they all missed the trees and they rode with caution.

"How much further?" Gimli asked.

"At least two days," Gandalf replied.

"And its all like this?" Gandalf nodded.

"If not worse," Gimli sighed and hunkered down behind the bigger man.

Miawynn felt the danger before she could see it. Looking forward she saw that Aragorn would not be able to reach Legolas on time and Gandalf and Gimli rode behind them, running forward she placed herself between her husband and the danger that threatened him. Legolas found himself thrown of balance by the weight of his wife against him and it took him a moment to regain it and place his arms around his wife to stop her from falling, it was then that his hands came into contact with the arrow shaft embedded in her back. Gandalf saw the arrow hit and with an oath he turned the horse he rode with Gimli in the direction of the attacker.

Miawynn's eyes held her husbands until her drooped forward onto his shoulder. Aragorn rushed back towards them, Legolas slowly lowered her to the rocky ground, his arms supporting her. Aragorn reached them and placed his hand on the arrow shaft, he could feel the life blood racing out around the arrow head and knew there was nothing that he could do, he looked up eyes locking with his friends, Legolas knew that from the look on his face there was nothing to be done. With a cry of despair he held her tightly against him, sobs racked through his body.

"Legolas, my love," Her voice came to him weakly. Legolas pulled back slightly so he could see her face, she gave a small weary smile, her hand came up and wiped away some of the tears he was crying. "Please do not let this be in vain, you must destroy Knoi,"

"Miawynn," He sobbed. "I can not, not without you,"

"You have to," She said to him, a trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth. "Mithrandir was right only you can do it," She gave a smile. "He was waiting for you to come. Why else would Aragorn be here," Her hand reached out to former ranger, he lightly clasped it and took to his mouth and lightly kissed her fingers. Miawynn's gaze shifted a bit and Aragorn followed it and saw walking slowly towards them the figure of his wife. Miawynn gave a slight nod of her head. "You must save the others," Her gaze returned to her husband. "Promise me, my love, please,"

"I promise, I will try, or die in the attempt," Miawynn nodded to him.

"Then let your lips be the last thing that I feel in this life," Legolas bent down and kissed her lightly. When he raised his head again she was dead. Aragorn looked up and saw her with Arwen.

"look after him and give him strength," The breeze said to him, he nodded, then the two figures vanished.


	9. the final stroke

Chapter The final stroke.

They rode hard the all that day and when evening came they once again set a small fire going Gimli took first watch while Aragorn and Legolas tired to get some rest ,it was on the memories of Miawynn that Legolas fell into sleep again. He found himself at the same lake as he did when he first dreamed of Aragorn, when he looked up he saw her walking towards him a soft smile on her face, he stood and embraced her.

"I'm not sure I can do this with out you?" He told her softly. She gave a small laugh.

"Yes you can," She told him. "Probably better than what you could do if I was there,"

She ran her fingers through his long blonde hair. "You managed well before,"

"That was different," He said sadly. "I knew then you were safe," She smiled at him.

"And what makes you think that I am not now?" Legolas pulled back in some astonishment and she gave that rich laugh he loved so much. She then took a chain from around her neck and took off the ring that he had given her back when he had arrived in the undying lands and slipped it on the chain. "Perhaps," She said. She turned his hand around and placed in it and closed his fingers around it. "You need this to remind you that No matter what happens I will always love you," He woke when Gimli shook him awake for his watch, he opened his hand to find the ring and chain, holding it up he lightly touched the stone at its centre and hung it back around his neck.

Legolas woke Aragorn and Gimli at first light and they ate a light breakfast none of them wanting a lot that morning. It was Gimli that noticed the ring.

"How did you get that," He said softly. "I thought you let it go back with her and Gandalf," Legolas gave a small smile.

"It dose not matter," He said to him. He looked at both of his friends. "Lets go and finish this," Gimli mounted behind Aragorn and Legolas mounted his own horse. They rode the road that Gandalf had described to them, as they rode the air became more oppressive.

"We will not be able to ride any further than this," Aragorn told them softly. Legolas nodded and dismounted. Gimli looked at Legolas in some concern.

"Will our presence be enough to hide Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"Not totally," Aragorn stated to him. "But it will be enough to confuse them,"

"Time for the final stroke to ride ourselves of his evil once and for all," Legolas stretched out his hand. Aragorn gave a grin and to placed his hand on his friends.

"Once and for all," Aragorn repeated with a smile. Gimli to reached forward and placed his hand on theirs.

"Aye laddie once and for all," He said. All their faces took on a look of grim determination and slowly they made their way forward to the cave where the Knoi leader was.

The smell of death got stronger the nearer they got to it, all three of them were reminded of the smell at the black gate. The entrance did not seem to have any thing guarding it, carefully they picked their way forward they had just reached the entrance when a loud shrieking call they all turned to face a group of the creatures slowly coming out of the surround rocks. Aragorn turned quickly to Legolas.

"Go," He told him quickly. " Gimli and I will hold them for as long as possible," Aragorn deflected another blow. " You have to destroy Knoi leader," Legolas looked towards Gimli.

"He's right laddie," Legolas looked at him his face sad.

"I never brought you here for this," He told him sadly.

"I know that," Gimli told him. "Now go," Legolas made his way forward into the cave, once there he glanced back at his friends fighting the creatures. Gimli would be safe as soon as he killed Knoi and Aragorn would return to Arwen. With that he turned his back on the entrance and moved deeper into the cave to find the leader of these creatures.

Legolas found it staring deep into a large fire that lighted the large cavern.

"So," it hissed. "You managed to find your way here," There was a kind of grudging admiration in its voice. "Despite sending many after you," It pulled out a sword as Legolas got closer to it. "But no matter my master and I will not be thwarted," It rushed at him striking out with its sword, Legolas parried the blow away from him.

"Your master still floats in the void and Sauron is dead," He hissed at it. It gave an angry hiss at him.

"You lie," Again it rained its blows down on him.

"If I lie," Legolas spat at him. "Then where is he," Enraged the creature surged forward and aimed a huge blow at him he managed to deflect it but he felt his own blade shatter under the blow from Knoi, He heard Miawynn's voice come to him.

"He must be destroyed," It whispered through the air, "And you're the only one who can do it,"

"I will," He whispered back, still using the broken blade what he did next was the only thing left for him to do. He advanced forward knowing he was getting closer to the creatures sword. "I am sorry father," He tired to steer the next blow away, but knew that it was not his intention to divert it, Legolas felt the blade slip into his chest, he the blow was death. Knoi sneered at his injured opponent already classing him as no threat to him anymore. Legolas pulling what was left of his strength and closing his mind to the pain it was causing, pushed himself further up the blade he then pulled out the blade that Gandalf had made, thrust the blade into his chest piercing the creatures chest. Knoi cried out in pain then as he had been told he snapped off the pommel so preventing the creature time to heal its self. Knoi stepped back still holding on to the sword pulling it free of Legolas, it then held up its arms and cried out,

"Master!" Legolas knew that the creature would receive no help back knowing that its master still floated in the void, then it began to collapse in on its self turning into dust. The rest of the creatures to turned to dust along with their master.

Gimli gave a cheer as the creatures that had him and Aragorn surrounded to dissolved. Aragorn's face betrayed no sense of joy instead he ran quickly down and into the opening that Legolas had gone into. Gimli quickly followed, Aragorn rounded a cornered before he did and as he rounded it Aragorn had just caught Legolas and was gently lowering him down to the ground. Gimli rushed forward but when he caught sight of the wound the elf had he knew that there was nothing that could done, he fell down to his knees at Legolas and Aragorn's side.

"This is not how it was suppose to be," Dwarf said broken heartedly. Tears rolling down his cheeks and disappearing into his beard.

"I think may be it is better this way, my friend," Legolas said between gasps of breath that only eased when Aragorn placed his hand over the wound, "It means that we all be together," The dying elf looked at Aragorn a soft smile came on to his face, "I free you my friend you are now free to return Arwen," Aragorn gave a soft smile.

"I will, but not yet," He said. Legolas smiled in return then turned to Gimli.

"Tell my father that it is better like this, it means I can be with Miawynn,"

"Aye that I will," The dwarf said sadly. Aragorn looked to the dwarf,

" Goodbye my friend," Again the dwarf nodded realising that once Legolas was gone there would be no reason for the man to stay. "come now," He said softly to Legolas his hand holding on to his. " Miawynn and Arwen are waiting, its time to be free of your pain," bright light then caused Gimli to look away when he was able to look back Aragorn had gone and when he looked down at Legolas he knew that his friend was dead

Gimli was not sure for how long he sat with his dead friends head on his lap softly stroking the blond hair, he had used the elf's cloak to cover the wound that had taken his life, not sure why he knew he had to wait, for what or who he did not know. He could see a light coming towards him, the light was coming was not coming from a touch but seemed to be coming from a figure that was walking towards him. As the figure reached him Gimli could see the figure of what seemed to be an elf his hair streaming out behind him as if he was riding a horse. When he reached him he gave a bow.

"Master Dwarf I am Orome," His voice had a musical quality. " I have come take you and mortal remains of your friend home," Gimli sighed as the Valar lifted the body as if it was made of air and carried it out of the cave.

"What about Miawynn?" He asked quickly. Another figure appeared a female elf by far the most beautiful that he had ever seen, tears rolling down her immortal cheeks.

"Do not fear master dwarf," She said. "Miawynn's body and Mithrandir are already back Valimar, they only wait for you now," She looked at the dwarf then knelt and touched his cheeks. "Do not fear little one you will meet again,"

"She speaks truly," Orome told him. "A special place has been prepared for all of those that saved us and everyone else,"

"Thank you," Gimli said softly.

The air around them misted up and when it cleared he was surprised to find himself in Elronds garden, the Valar where still with him and they began to walk back to the house.

The sun shone brightly the day that they laid Legolas and Miawynn to rest. Gimli felt tears on his cheeks again as the beautiful carved stone slid over the grave, all where there elves that he did not know, in fact he thought everyone in the city was there. After the stone slid over most left. Elrond and Celebrain comforted Thrandiul he at least did not seem to be fading, moving forward he placed his hand on the grave and with a sigh.

"It was not meant to be like this," He said sadly. "It should have been me to leave not you," Gimli felt another hand on his shoulder turned his head and saw Gandalf.

"Death is only a door to another journey my friend," he told the grief stricken dwarf.

"He promised to tell me how they met," Gandalf gave a small smile both to him and to Frodo who had came forward to.

"I do not know the whole story," He said with a soft smile. "But I am sure that Thrandiul would only be glad to tell it," They turned to walk back to the house. "As I recall Aragorn was there when they did," Gimli gave a smile just before they went into the house he turned as a breeze blew across it and he was sure he heard a voice.

"I'll be back for you," Seemed to hang in the air.

"Aye laddie," Gimli said softly. He turn and entered the house.

-

First of all thanks to those who reviewed, I owe a big apology to my youngest who was a bit upset with the end of the story, but it got to a point where it ended up writing its self.

I have started another one but it is a cross over with another set of books by David Eddings so not sure which to post it in.

Alison


End file.
